


The Avengers vs. Proust

by DragonPatronus88



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study?, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Psychology, Questionnaire, candid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPatronus88/pseuds/DragonPatronus88
Summary: Earth's Mightiest Heroes wax philosophic about virtues, ponder politics and wonder whether watching the final season of 'Game of Thrones' is truly the lowest depth of misery.
Kudos: 6





	1. Captain America

Having originally come into popularity as a French parlor game, this Questionnaire was perfected by novelist/essayist Marcel Proust near the turn of the 19th century and posthumously eponymized. Made popular to the masses again in recent times, most notably by Vanity Fair's glittering monthly installments featuring celebrities and global luminaries, the piece can often offer surprising insight into the psyches of public figures who may otherwise present rather elusive personas in the collective consciousness.

In this exclusive, arguably the most notable individuals on earth have willingly (some more than others) subjected themselves to mass scrutiny by allowing me, and you dear reader, into their personal space. The following interviews were conducted one by one over a, thankfully, uneventful afternoon in the infamous and aptly named Avenger's Tower in New York City.

I give you: The Proust Questionnaire [Avengers Edition].

## Captain America

**What is your greatest achievement?**

The thing is, the moment right after winning every great battle alongside the Avengers feels like the most significant thing I've ever done. However, I'd still like to believe that the truly greatest thing I'll ever do is yet to come. It would be great if it were under less dire circumstances than usual.

**What is your current state of mind?**

Cautiously optimistic.

**What is your Greatest fear?**

Given the nature of what it is I do, I think I'll skip that one. Wouldn't wanna give anyone any ideas.

**What is your idea of perfect happiness?**

A sense of belonging, certainty, purpose. A job well done, preferable with pie afterwards. _*sighs*_ Yes, apple.

**What is your greatest regret?**

Waiting.

**What do you consider the most overrated virtue?**

Rabid Patriotism. _*chuckles*_

**What is it that you most dislike?**

Bullies.

**What is your greatest extravagance?**

I'm a bit frugal by nature, possibly a byproduct of my growing up during the era that I did, but I've been known to collect some rare sports memorabilia.

**On what occasion do you lie?**

I'm always honest. Unless you count lies of omission, but even then almost never. I find it can almost always be avoided.

**Who or what is the greatest love of your life?**

The internet. So helpful.

**Who is your favorite hero of fiction?**

Atticus Finch (To kill A Mockingbird) or Jefferson Smith (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington).

**Who are your heroes in real life?**

All of the people who dedicate their lives to serving and protecting their fellow man with integrity, dignity and compassion. Our men and women in the armed forces, first responders, doctors, nurses, sanitation workers, teachers, community volunteers and so many more. There are so many unsung heroes, people you walk by everyday whose efforts are invaluable, unquantifiable, essential and touch all our lives.

**What is your most marked characteristic?**

I've been told I'm pretty spritely for a centenarian.

**If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**

Been there, done that. Got the shield to prove it.

**What do you most dislike about your appearance?**

I wouldn't dare be ungrateful considering what I went through to change it.

**What words or phrases do you most overuse?**

Golly and neat, for which I am teased mercilessly.

**What is the trait you most deplore in yourself?**

As often as my stubbornness has served me, it's also bitten me in the tush. There's a way to be principled and not obstinate. I'm working on it.

**What is the trait you most deplore in others?**

Hypocrisy and Greed.

**What traits do you most value in your friends?**

Fidelity and empathy.

**Which Historical figure do you most identify with?**

I've recently learned of Eddie the Eagle...

**What are your favorite names?**

Sarah, Margaret, Arnold and James.

**What is the quality you most like in a man?**

Integrity.

**What is the quality you most like in a woman?**

Gumption.

**What living person do you most admire?**

Tony Stark. I know admitting this will only add fuel to the fire.

**What living person do you most despise?**

Depending on the day, also Tony Stark.

**What do you consider the lowest depth of misery?**

Letting down loved ones. Losing loved ones. Worst still if one begets the other.

**What is your most treasured possession?**

My memories and an old compass I was issued in the Second World War.

**When and where were you happiest?**

The moment my enlistment form was stamped with something other than '4F'.

**Which Talent would you most like to have?**

I wish I was in anyway musical.

**Who are your favorite writers?**

J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Isaac Asimov, Orson Scott Card, Mark Twain, George Eliot, Tom Clancy, Ron Chernow... I could go on.

**Where would you like to live?**

My current home.

**What is your favorite occupation?**

My current occupation.

**If you were to die and come back as any person or thing what do you think it would it be?**

That's another 'been there, done that' and I came back as myself.

**How would you like to die?**

Preferably not the same way twice.

**What is your motto?**

It's less a motto than a quote:

> "What do we live for if it is not to make life less difficult for each other?"  
>  -George Eliot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this. I tried to keep Cap's characterization as such that you would recognize him from every medium; comics, movies and animated series. If I'm being honest he mostly a mix of Comic book Cap/Avengers Assemble Cap with only a pinch of MCU.  
> As I mentioned in the tags this isn't beta'd, but I tried my best. Blame any oversights on my nerves/noob status.  
> I'm still figuring this out.


	2. Bruce Banner/The Hulk

**What is your greatest Achievement?**

Restraint. 

**What is your idea of perfect happiness?**

Effortless calm, peace of mind and French fries dipped in a malt chocolate milkshake. 

**What is your current state of Mind?**

Slightly anxious, but mostly resigned. 

**What is your greatest fear?**

It used to be walking around in public post 'Hulk-out'. 

**What is your greatest regret?**

Every time I 'Hulked-out' before Tony invented an elastic pant durable enough for me. Also, I still feel pretty bad about Harlem. 

**What do you consider the most overrated virtue?**

Originality. In fact, one could argue that in all of human history, every discovery and endeavor in every single field there is is the result of humanity's cumulative knowledge leading to incremental advancements over time. Which is to say that no one is 'original' and we're all standing on the shoulders of those before us. _My_ most impactful scientific discovery was building on previous work. 

**What is it that you most dislike?**

When proven science takes a backseat to political ideology. 

**What is your greatest extravagance?**

It's kinda piggybacking off of another person's extravagance; Working in Tony Stark's state-of-the-art lab. 

**What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?**

Hurting someone you care for. 

**Who is your favorite hero of fiction?**

Don Quixote. 

**Who are your heroes in real life?**

Good teachers. 

**What is your most marked characteristic?**

Being a little green behind the ears. _*chuckles*_

**If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**

I already _do_ change _everything_ about myself quite often, so thank God for those pants I mentioned earlier.

**What do you most dislike about your appearance?**

Which version?

**Which quality do you most like in a man?**

Compassion and ethics.

**Which quality do you most like in a woman?**

Intelligence and resourcefulness.

**What trait do you most deplore in others?**

Intolerance.

**What trait do you most deplore in yourself?**

_Deplore_ is a strong word, but I'd say I perhaps dislike my own tendency to be withdrawn.

**Which living person do you most despise?**

I don't know that I'd want to say. 

**What living person do you most admire?**

Eckhart Tolle. 

**What is your most treasured possession?**

An autographed picture of Stan Lee and Lou Ferrigno.

**When and where were you happiest?**

Inside a church in 1986 .

**What talent would you most like to have?**

Being able to converse easily with others.

**On what occasion do you lie?**

Only when I'm being polite.

**If you were to die and come back as any person or thing what do you think it would it be?**

Preferably as just me. _Just_ me. 

**Who are your favorite writers?**

Gabriel García Márquez, Don Miguel Ruiz, Eckhart Tolle, Paulo Coelho, Maya Angelou, Rumi and Osho. 

**Which historical figure do you most identify with?**

Marie Curie.

**Who or what is the greatest love of your life?**

Betty Ross. 

**What are your favorite names?**

Rebecca, Susan, Betty... 

**Which words or phrases do you most overuse?**

'In theory', 'There was a study that found' and inevitably 'Smash!'

**What trait to you most value in friends?**

Empathy and trustworthiness. 

**How would you like to die?**

For something worthwhile.

**What is your motto?**

Be kind, everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce was tricky. I even tried a version with the Hulk added, but quickly chucked that idea. It was enough to find Bruce's voice, never mind trying to decide what iteration of Hulk to go with.  
> It's just as well, I doubt anyone could get a decent interview outta 'Big Green'.  
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Iron Man

**What is your greatest Achievement?**

Successfully teaching my bots how to fill out a 1040.

**What is your greatest fear?**

Burger King going belly up.

**What is your current state of mind?**

Given the current climate, warranted.

**What is your greatest regret?**

I can't say that I ever experience _regret_ so much as a slow, creeping panic that I may have done something Pepper will be pissed about.

**What is your idea of perfect happiness?**

Science, orgasms and a single malt. In that order.

**What do you consider the most overrated virtue?**

Chastity.

**What is it that you most dislike?**

Lousy logic, fueled by bias, presented with unearned hubris.

**What is your greatest extravagance?**

Delegating.

**Who is your hero of fiction?**

Sherlock Holmes.

**Who are your heroes of real life?**

Leonardo Da Vinci, Nikola Tesla and Marie Calendar.

**What is your most marked characteristic?**

My charisma and masculine yet sensual physique.

**If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**

Physically? Nothing. _Character wise_ , however? Also, nothing.

**What do you most dislike about your appearance?**

Can one be too striking?

**Which quality do you most like in a man?**

Deference.

**Which quality do you most like in a woman?**

Perspective.

**What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?**

Not getting a word in edgewise.

**What trait do you most deplore in others?**

The inability to let me get a word in edgewise.

**What trait do you most deplore in yourself?**

I'm not one for self hate, obviously.

**Which living person do you most despise?**

Whoever ate the leftover Thai in the communal kitchen. So probably, Barton.

**Which living person do you most admire?**

When he manages to keep the stick out of his ass long enough? Steve Rogers.

**What is your most treasured possession?**

A limited edition watch I got from a friend and a screwdriver I've had since I was five.

**What is your favorite journey?**

To the coffee maker.

**When and where were you happiest?**

Happiness tends to be almost exclusively retrospective for me.

**Which talent would you most like to have?**

If I ever learn to sing I'll be unstoppable.

**On what occasion do you lie?**

Lying is crude, I only ever finesse.

**If you were to die and come back as any person or thing, what do you think it would it be?**

My own LMD.

**Who are your favorite writers?**

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, William Shakespeare, Oscar Wilde, H. G. Wells, Jules Verne, Philip K. Dick, Dale Carnegie, Napoleon Hill, Ron Chernow, Malcolm Gladwell, Haruki Murakami, etc.

**Which historical figure do you most identify with?**

Leonardo Da Vinci and Cary Grant.

**Who or what is the greatest love of your life?**

Coffee.

**What are your favorite names?**

Maria, Morgan, Stan, Don, Larry, Jack.

**Which words or phrases do you most overuse?**

Lately, it's "Where do you guys keep getting these 1040's?!"

**Where would you most like to live?**

Forever in the hearts and minds of the public.

**Which trait do you most value in friends?**

A willingness to conspire.

**How would you like to die?**

With dignity...or in bed with a leggy blond, I'm not picky.

**What is your motto?**

Dazzle 'em with your brilliance or baffle 'em with your bullshit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one might imagine, doing Tony's chapter was a lot of fun! Most likely due to him being my absolute favorite, the answers came incredibly easily.  
> The only thing that gave me a moments pause was his favorite writers. In the end I think I got a semi well rounded group for him.  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading!


	4. Hawkeye

**What is your greatest Achievement?**

My Bermuda triangle Google Earth photobomb.

**What is your greatest fear?**

Canned biscuits. Don't ask.

**What is your current state of mind?**

Slightly loopy. Chamomile, echinacea and red bull aren't meant to be imbibed one after the other.

**What is your greatest regret?**

I could a been a contender.

**What is your idea of perfect happiness?**

Funnel cakes and a guest stint on 'Dog Cops'.

**What do you consider the most overrated virtue?**

Diplomacy.

**What is it that you most dislike?**

When the canned version of a drink tastes different from the bottled version, which tastes different from the kind in a carton. Lookin' at you Minute Maid fruit punch.

**What is your greatest extravagance?**

Not from concentrate.

**Who is your hero of fiction?**

Luke from 'Cool Hand Luke'.

**Who are your heroes of real life?**

Delivery people.

**What is your most marked characteristic?**

My maturity and poise.

**If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**

No _one_ thing would do it.

**What do you most dislike about your appearance?**

This feels redundant.

**Which quality do you most like in a man?**

Who doesn't like a good sport? And the ability to provide cover without being asked.

**Which quality do you most like in a woman?**

An appreciation for irony and deadliness.

**What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?**

Daenerys dying on the same day they stopped selling the McRib. Brutal.

**Which living person do you most despise?**

Whoever decided not to sell the McRib year round.

**Which living person do you most admire?**

Dr. Lonnie Johnson. A god among men.

**Which trait do you most deplore in others?**

Self-righteousness and disingenuous self-deprecation. 

**Which trait do you most deplore in yourself?**

Character flaws? I don't know her. Is that a sauce?

**What is your most treasured possession?**

Arm guards.

**When and where were you happiest?**

In Budapest.

**Which talent would you most like to have?**

Cap's ability to heal quickly would be great. I spend way too much money on gauze.

**On what occasion do you lie?**

Who needs an occasion?

**If you were to die and come back as any person or thing what do you think it would it be?**

With my luck, probably a bat.

**What is your favorite journey?**

The walk to the buffet.

**Who are your favorite writers?**

Dr. Seuss, Stephen King, David Sedaris, Kurt Vonnegut, David Foster Wallace.

**Who or what is the greatest love of your life?**

Pizza.

**What are your favorite names?**

Celebrity baby names. _*chef's kiss*_

**Which words or phrases do you most overuse?**

"Gimme the cash and nobody gets hurt!"

**Where would you most like to live?**

On a farm in the middle of nowhere.

**What trait to you most value in friends?**

Jumper cables.

**How would you like to die?**

Fighting.

**What is your motto?**

"Do not go gentle into that good night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm only really familiar with Clint from Avengers Assemble and the MCU (two wildly different takes on the character) this chapter was a bit rougher on me. My answer was to draw from my favorite characterizations of him in fan fics. Ironically, those takes were primary from those authors knowledge of him in the comics. Go figure!


	5. Black Widow

**What is your greatest Achievement?**

Up until this interview, stealth.

**What is your greatest fear?**

That this will become a regular thing.

**What is your current state of mind?**

Vigilant.

**What is your greatest regret?**

Agreeing to this.

**What is your idea of perfect happiness?**

There's no such thing, but Korolevskiy cake and 200 proof vodka wouldn't be to far off, I imagine.

**Which living person do you most admire?**

The person who passed on this interview before us.

**Which living person do you most despise?**

The person who decided The Avengers needed a PR team.

**What do you consider the most overrated virtue?**

Amiability.

**What is it that you most dislike?**

Small parties.

**What is your greatest extravagance?**

Respite.

**Who is your hero of fiction?**

Edmond Pevensie.

**Who is your hero in real life?**

Consequence.

**What is your most marked characteristic?**

My jovial nature.

**If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**

My lipstick.

**What do you most dislike about your appearance?**

I change it too frequently to dwell on those sorts of trivialities.

**Which quality do you most like in a man?**

Remorse.

**Which quality do you most like in a woman?**

Unrepentance.

**What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?**

Being stuck anywhere with someone who has the word 'Supreme' on their clothing.

**What trait do you most deplore in others?**

Affectation and hyperbole.

**What trait do you most deplore in yourself?**

I'm too nice for my own good.

**What is your most treasured possession?**

Time.

**When and where were you happiest?**

Budapest.

**On what occasion do you lie?**

Never.

**If you were to die and come back as any person or thing what do you think it would it be?**

Unlikely.

**Who are your favorite writers?**

Simone de Beauvoir, Anaïs Nin, Ayn Rand, Edgar Allen Poe, Anna Akhmatova, Franz Kafka, Fyodor Dostoevsky, Virginia Woolfe, The Brontë's.

**Which historical figure do you most identify with?**

Lyudmila Palvichenko.

**Who or what is the greatest love of your life?**

Rest.

**What are your favorite names?**

Ivan and Nicolas.

**Which words or phrases do you most overuse?**

Probably, "Told you".

**What trait to you most value in friends?**

Discretion.

**How would you like to die?**

Vindicated.

**What is your motto?**

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha was surprisingly fun and easy to do. I so did not expect that.   
> The key to Nat is brevity, turns out.


	6. Falcon/ Sam Wilson

**What is your greatest Achievement?**

Becoming an Avenger.

**What is your greatest fear?**

Closed loops of unlearned lessons.

**What is your current state of mind?**

Ready.

**What is your greatest regret?**

Not investing in Microsoft in 86'. But I _was_ 6 and broke so...

**What is your idea of perfect happiness?**

Sunday dinner.

**What do you consider the most overrated virtue?**

I'm a preacher's kid so my official answer is "None".

**What is it that you most dislike?**

Backsies.

**What is your greatest extravagance?**

The time I talked Thor into going to Mars to get all six Rovers so I could use the scrap metal for....reasons. Yes, NASA did find out. Yes, I gave them back.

**Who is your hero of fiction?**

Pip (Great Expectations) and John Grimes (Go Tell it on The Mountain)

**Who are your heroes of real life?**

People who never scuff their shoes. Bless.

**What is your most marked characteristic?**

I think that's for others to say.

**If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**

I'd have a perfect permanent lineup.

**What do you most dislike about your appearance?**

At the moment, nothing- in a couple weeks or so however, when my current lineup is no longer _on point_....

**Which quality do you most like in a man?**

Humor, reliability, decency.

**Which quality do you most like in a woman?**

Authenticity, humor and powerful thighs.

**What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?**

Brand new sneakers that get scuffed the same day.

**What trait do you most deplore in others?**

Thoughtlessness or the aversion to thinking things through to conclusion.

**What trait do you most deplore in yourself?**

Naïveté

**Which living person do you most despise?**

Whoever it was at HBO that saw the last season of Game of Thrones before the public did and let it air anyway.

**Which living person do you most admire?**

Anyone who makes the decision to lean into grace.

**What is your most treasured possession?**

My wings.

**What is your favorite journey?**

Any flight home.

**When and where were you happiest?**

The moment before NASA called me about the Rover.

**Which talent would you most like to have?**

If I could drop a hot sixteen off the top... I might have to leave this hero life alone and just start doing features.

**On what occasion do you lie?**

Whenever its Thor's turn to cook for the team.

**If you were to die and come back as any person or thing, what do you think it would it be?**

A robin.

**Who are your favorite writers?**

Christopher Priest, Ta-Nehisi Coates, Aaron McGruder, James Baldwin, Maya Angelou, Lorraine Hansberry

**Which historical figure do you most identify with?**

Senator John Lewis, getting into good trouble is the only trouble that's worth it.

**Who or what is the greatest love of your life?**

My Mom's cooking.

**What are your favorite names?**

Darlene, Sarah, Monica, Paul & Clarence.

**Which words or phrases do you most overuse?**

"You know what I'm sayin?" or "Ya feel me?" I just need to know you get it is all.

**Where would you most like to live?**

Anywhere except Pleasant Hill.

**Which trait do you most value in friends?**

The inability to finish their fries without my help.

**How would you like to die?**

In service.

**What is your motto?**

"Each one, teach one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, my favorite version of Sam is actually from Avengers Assembled. I'm only just beginning in earnest to read comics and haven't encountered him nearly enough to really get into the meat of him, so much like my take on Hawkeye my characterization of Sam is pulled from animation and fics.  
> And as far as movies, well...  
> The MCU kinda made Falcon into a 'Lawful Good' water biscuit. I hope they do right by him in his and Bucky's Disney+ show.  
> Anyhow, here's hoping I nailed Falcon!


	7. Thor

**What is your greatest Achievement?**

Being worthy of wielding Mjolnir and Stormbreaker.

**What is your greatest fear?**

While it does not do to dwell on things beyond one's control, I have been guilty of wondering after worst case scenarios. 

**What is your current state of mind?**

Largely contented, but ever vigilant.

**What is your greatest regret?**

Hawkeye introducing me to the dining establishment called Chipotle. 

**What is your idea of perfect happiness?**

Basking in the peace across The Nine Realms whilst feasting upon my favourite boxed toaster pastries that exist only in Midgard.

**What do you consider the most overrated virtue?**

My official answer is a quote from your Realm's preeminent Bard:

> _"Virtue itself turns vice being misapplied; and vice sometimes by action dignified._ "

My unofficial answer, however is temperance.

**What is it that you most dislike?**

Deception. Particularly when it leads to the exploitation of or violence against the most vulnerable of us.

**What is your greatest extravagance?**

The vast stockpiles of mead and other such libation from across The Realms that Asgard's Royal cellars play host to.

**Who is your hero of fiction?**

I have been made privy to many a heroic tale in my time, but I've recently come across two characters of Midgarian literature who have left a lasting impression. The first being the hero Link and his many undertakings in your legend of Zelda. The second- Samwise Gamgee, who through neither wit nor brawn, but brotherly love and devotion saved the realm of Middle Earth; perhaps even more so than his friend, Frodo.

**Who are your heroes of real life?**

The Valkyrie. Alas, I do not meet the base requirements to join these elite warriors. Perhaps I should note _that_ as my greatest regret.

**What is your most marked characteristic?**

My vanity would mark my stature, but in truth my volume and diction have been remarked on with some frequency. Usually in hushed tones.

**If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?**

It would be an odd instance indeed that I would find myself wanting, in character or build.

**What do you most dislike about your appearance?**

Am I not a worthy specimen? Has someone expressed displeasure at my countenance?

**Which quality do you most like in a man?**

A true and stout heart is all one could ask of any.

**Which quality do you most like in a woman?**

Verily, I hold the fairer sex to the same standard.

**What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?**

A rapturous tale ended poorly and in haste. To this very day, I still commiserate with my shield brothers on the fate of The Mother of Dragons. The outrage for that televised play reached as far as Anaheim at its peak. I doubt anyone there will trust my recommendations on entertainment again.

**What trait do you most deplore in others?**

Cruelty and indifference.

**What trait do you most deplore in yourself?**

I am not always proud of my sudden bouts of rashness.

**Which living person do you most despise?**

I do not tend to harbor ill will for any very long.

**Which living person do you most admire?**

Dr. Jane Foster.

**What is your most treasured possession?**

The trust and respect of those I fight alongside.

**What is your favorite journey?**

The familiar splendor and awe of my travels across the Bifrost. 

**When and where were you happiest?**

After any battle well fought and won.

**Which talent would you most like to have?**

The idea of wielding any axe proficiently, musical or otherwise, is always appealing.

**On what occasion do you lie?**

Deceitfulness is usually not to be bourne, but sometimes, when used without malice it can lessen the blow of hard truths.

**If you were to die and come back as any person or thing, what do you think it would it be?**

I do not know of any who have returned to the land of the living from Valhalla, and I do not believe I would like to be the first.

**Who are your favorite writers?**

Contrary to my brother's prevailing beliefs about my intellectual prowess, I am quite fond of varied genres of literature. Mainly mythology. The caveat being that before these tales are put to parchment, the content usually begins as oral tradition- meaning the names of original 'authors' are lost to time. This is as true in Asgard as it is anywhere on Yggdrasil.

I find Midgardian accounts of my exploits in their myths exceedingly amusing!

**Which historical figure do you most identify with?**

Bor Burison.

**Who or what is the greatest love of your life?**

My People. Asgard.

**What are your favorite names?**

Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg

**Which words or phrases do you most overuse?**

Verily. Only because I am quite often certain.

**Where would you most like to live?**

Amongst friends.

**Which trait do you most value in friends?**

Generosity of spirit and mirth.

**How would you like to die?**

Gloriously.

**What is your motto?**

I Am Mighty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even with my love of mythology, out of all of the Avengers, I was the most prepared to write Thor off. He just seemed a tad much, but he grew on me.  
> It seems to be somewhat of a pattern with me- I come around to characters I don't instantly appreciate when I see them through the eyes of my mutuals. It's through fan art and fics that I started to 'get' Thor. Or rather there are so many versions varying in nuance that I could find a version I enjoyed and was compelled by.  
> I got a kick out of writing for Thor in this piece. The natural cadence of his speech lends itself to comedy, so I couldn't help but lean into silliness. I hope I distilled his essence in this piece to all of you guys' approval.


End file.
